Empress of Flames
by Xeno Emperor
Summary: In this story you will witness a huntess' destiny with a weirdly friendly Teostra. Keep in mind this is an AU(Alternate universe) and i do not own monster hunter.
1. You save me,I save you.

**Hello people!**

** Welcome to another story i've worked on!**

**Enjoy!**

My name is Leyla. Ive came from the fifth fleet of hunters sent to The New World to discover new monsters,locations,enviorments and so on. I was a newbke huntress but with a strong will to fight. When the fifth fleet arrived in the New World we were in for a rough landing since our ship got destroyed by an elder dragon known by the name of Zorah Magdaros.. After reaching a very big forest me,my palico and possibly my new handler were trying yo find the place known as 'Astera'.

"Have you found the location of Astera yet?" i ask her.

"Not exactly but by the looks of this map we are not far from the beach so maybe its around there?"she replyed.

"Then lets get going untill it gets too dark. We do not know all the monsters of this forest."

When we got to the beach we could see the man-made structures in the distance but between us and Astera there was a big and yellow creature gulping down a poor Aptonoth.

"Someone was hungry."i joke.

"Looks like that was a Great Jagras. The leader of the Jagras Pack."

"So kinda like a Great Jaggi?"

"Yeah,like a Great Jaggi."

When we were about yo reach the gates suddenly a big Brute Wyvern appeared out of nowhere smacking down a poor Great Jagras.

"That oughta hurt in the morning."

After that we reach Astera's gates and manage to get in unscathed. The people ther presenyed us yo the Commander of Astera wich gave us a warm welcome and sjowed us around the place.

After this chain of events i started hunting monsters with my friends and my trusty greatsword. Although tough fights we managed to take dlwn mighty Anjanaths,Rathaloses,Rathians, Legianas,Odogarons and even Diabloses. But nothing prepared me for Nergigante and Teostra.

Along thentime i helped the Research Comission get information about monsters,Zorah Magdaros,to be specific a certain Elder Dragon,The Extinction Dragon,was always causing trouble.

Everytime we were trying to stop Zorah Magdaros, Nergigante came into the view causing chaos in the meantime. I was finally sent to kill this annoying menace. I knew that would be hard even with four hunters,but i was sent solo since my friends were hunting other things at the moment.

The only other Elder Dragons tht were spotted in Elder's Recess were Kushala Daora and Teostras,besides Nergigante.

My job was to hunt down the Nergigante.

"I hope i don't encounter other Elder Dragons in this fight."i said as i equipped my Odogaron armour and great sword.

I begin the search for the Spiky Dragon Menace. The Recess was a huge area. It had high cliffs, a volcano and crystal caverns.

Getting into a transition area i find my target fighting a Teostra. They were fighying so fiercely that they did not notice my pressence. I took quiye a likeing to the Teostra's fighting style and decided to help it since i syill needed yo kill that Nergi. I took a Dragon Pod and put it in my slinger firing it at the Nergigante.

The Elder Eater flinched wich gave enough time for the Teostra to give a finishing blow, wich made the Nergigante fall to the ground then fleeing the area.

I then looked at the Teostra with a satisfied look. After he landed down he saw me and imediatly figured out that i helped him win the turf war.

He landed close to my location and sat down staring at me. Then,almost like a bow he put his head on the ground in a sign of respect.

I bowed aswell to the Emperor of Flames to wich he gave a rather surprised look.

"Isn't this a strange behaviour?"i told myself then turned toward the area the Nergigante headed into.

Seeing me heading towards the spiky menace,the Teostra has flown in front of me. It looked like he did not want me to fight him.

"Whats the matter?"i asked even though i knew i wouldn't get much of a response.

The Teostra just leaned on the ground blocking the entrance.

"You are a weird Teostra...i will give you that."after saying that i tried to find another way to the Nergigante nest. To my surprise there was a cavern wich led to its nest.

Finally finding the sleeping Nergigante i ready my bombs and perform an ultimate slash into it's face,breaking it's horns. It was in for a pretty ough awakening,but oh well what can you do?

Then the fight between us began. Altough weakened from the Teo fight the Nergigante still packed a punch. After a few air slashes to its taili manage yo cut it off then mount the creature. The mount ended up throwing Spiky Boy to the ground wich let him wide open to attacks. I manage to break its face and wings,but after it recovered from it's fall onto the fround it threw me into the wall. After that i watched in horror as it's spikes grew black meaning his next attack is gking to be a very powerfull one.

The Nergigante roars and flies into the sky tenseing its muscles before falling towards me. I brace myself for impact but recieve no pain.

When i look up i see that same Teostra holding the Nergigante,heating up meaning one thing.

"Supernova!"i yelled as i jumped down bracing myself for the flames,but again i received no damage.

I look up into the sky just to see Nergi falling onto the ground with his spikes freaking MELTED and the Teostra fying majestically down again checking if it was still alive. The body of the Nergigante stood there lifeless. I walked up yi the body carved materials from it then proceeded to bow before the Teostra again,thanking for his help.

"I'm guessing it's a 'i save you,you save me' situation,isn't it?"i tell the Teostra. After i bowed to him leamed down and LICKED ME. HE FREAKING LICKED ME.

"Um...sure?"

I then leave the recess letting the Teostra get some well earned rest and head to Astera to bring the good news..

**This is it for the first chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Flames vs Winds

**Heyo!****Welcome to another chapter of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

I headed back to the Comander to give him the news.

"Comander,sir! The Nergigante is now slayed."

"Oh,wow,impressive! How did you manage to-"he tries to say but i cut him off.

"A Teostra helped me."

"He what?! Strange behaviour coming from a Teostra. They usually can't stand hunters."

"I know,right? He is one strange individual."

"Get some rest and be sure to tell the wyverian researchers,i think they would be surprised aswell. "

"Will do, sir,will do."

I head to my dorm where i feed my pets and lean on the bed falling fast asleep.

My palico came beside me and slept at my feet.

**After eight hours**

"Good morning lazy bones! It's a new day to hunt monsters and help out in Astera!"

I hear the wake-up call and wake up. Wow,i was really tired,i slept untill morning,with my armor on aswell.

"Good morning Rocky!"i tell my Palico.

"Good meowning Meowster Leyla!"

"Had a good sleep?"

"Nya-ha!"he nodded.

After the greetings i go to eat something at the canteen then head to the smith to make a new weapon or armor with the new materials i collected.

I put the materials on the conveyor belt.

"Hey! Sully! Do you think you can make me a great sword out of these?"

The smith closely inspected the materials,nodded then started working on it. In an hour or less it was done.

"Here ya go kiddo! It will cost ya 20000 zennys.'

"Knock yourself out"i say as i give him the money and take the greatsword.

"Love doing buisness with ya kid. Now go get'em."

"Ok Sully. Thanks for the greatsword again."i say as i leave the smithy behind and ho to see what quests are up.

"Alright, let's see...Rathian in Ancient Forest...Anjanath in the Wildspire Waste...Legiana...Black Diablos...Oh? What do we have here?" i say as i approach a sheet pf paper.

"Kushala Daora in Elder's Recess. Ok. I think i'll do that then."

"Hey are you nuts?"I hear a voice behind me.

"From what i know ,no."

"Then you know tackling an Arch-Tempered Kushala Daora after Nergigante is dumb! You could get yourself killed!"said an A-Lister.

"I can handle it."

"That's what they all say."interrupts a man with rathian armor and rathian longword.

"Believe me ,i got this!"

"Ok fine,but when it brakes and tares you apart don't go crying to me y'hear?" said the man in Rathian armor.

After our discussion i go to the canteen to eat for the quest. When im done i go and get my stuff from the box and put it in my pouch.

"Alright! I am ready to go!"

Then i call a Mernos that takes me to Elder's Recess. The trip took about half an hour becouse Mernos are powerfull creatures with a lot of stamina and speed.

When i arrived at the camp i told Rocky to stay behind.

I headed out to the high cliffs becouse from what i know these metal beasts like to stay at high altitudes. But when i entered the transition area again i spot my new friend sleeping. From this angle he looks kinds cute when he sleeps like this. I couldn't help and said to myself."Aww..."

"Well,now onto important buisness, i meed to find that Kushala and slay it."

Just as i say that the shadow of a Kushala streches along the sky heading to the cliff i was going to.

"Ain't this my lucky day?"

I then climb the cliff and reach the top.

When it saw me it imediatly took its fighting stance like it already knew my intentions.

"Alright let's see what you are made of! Besides metal and flesh obviously."

Then a fierce battle starts. The Kushala summons five tornados to corner me but i came prepared.I put a flashpod in my slinger and fire it in its eyes making it fall to the ground.

"Flash pods for the win!" after saying that i start chopping at its tail and manage to sever it just in time before it got up.

When i was preparing to shoot another flashpod i get hit by what remained of its tail and fall off the cliff. Seeing that i had time i braced myself before the impact,but to my surprise i landed in something soft and red.

I shook my head as soon as i realised where i was. I landed on the back of the Teostra.

"Oh boy,now i need to get prepared for flames."

Normally when they get woken up by something,be it a human or a monster,Teostras tend to get grumpy and fire flames. But this one looked at me and went back to sleep,like showing me it doesn't really mind.

"I like your personality,and the fact that you did not kil me."

But turns out that the Kushala from earlier wasn't done with me so it flew down and roared at me. Then Teo,as i was calling him by now, roared at the Kushala

wich took it by surprise. I don't blame him to be honest.I mean in one minute you roar at a huntress to battle you and in the next minute you wake up with a Teostra roaring at you.

The Kushala shook it's head and flew into the sky. Teo streched his right wing making me fall slide off his wing on the ground then flew to the Kushala preparing for battle.

Then another fierce battle between two elder dragons began. The Kushala Daora threw a strong wind gust at Teo wich made him lose altitude.

Teo threw some sparkpowder on the Kushala Daora,then clenched his teeth wich made the powder explode on the Kush. The Wind Dragon fell to the ground helpless,scratching the air in hopes of hitting something.

Then Teo fired a very big and flashy stram of flames onto the Kushala wich made it screech in pain. I decided to put it out of it's misery and with a strong charge of my great sword i managed to kill him.

In a sign of respect i stayed silent for a few minutes.

After that i carved the materials out of its body and severed tail.

When Teo ended the stream of flames he landed down beside me and the Kushala. He seemed to have respected his adversarys.

He then laid down again and bowed his head in a sign of respect towards me. I returned the favour and just when i was about to leave the area i saw Teo yawning but then he quickly stopped.

After the fight with the Kushala his chest area was injured.

I looked in my pouch and found my last two mega potions.

I turned towards him and got his attention. When he turned his head towards me i mimicked what he should be doing and then opened the bottles and gave them to him.

He didn't understand me at first but after i licked the bottle he nodded and opened his mouth. I poured the two potions in and he already felt better.

"Looks like someone is better now." i say proud.

Teo approached me and licked me again.

"I gues that's a 'Thank you'?"i say shyly.

Teo then laid down and went to sleep.

"Good night then, Emperor of Flames."

Then a sudden daze hit me and i began to feel sleepy.

I wobbled for a few seconds and then fall beside Teo.

"I feel sleepy...and..."i couldn't continue my sentance and fell asleep.

**Alrighty.**

**Now it's done.**

**See ya**


	3. Attack fire with fire

**Hi guys**! **How are you doing?**

**Ah.The silent types.**

**Anyway here's another chapter of this story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Six hours_****_ later_**

I wake up in a very dark and hot place, like i was in a volcano or something.

"Wh-what happened...to...me...?...My head hurts..."

I look around but don't see anything. It looked like i was in a dark cave. I got up and tried to find an exit. As i made not egen three steos i bumped my head inyo something soft.

"Um...what's this? It looks like a membrane of some sort.".

Then the 'roof' of the cave suddenly lifts up letting me see my Teostra friend.

"Oooooh...Wait...why am i here? The last thing i remember is defeating that Kushala with your help.'

Teo just cocked his head in a sign that he doesn't understand me. He then laid his wing down again on me.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Man is it hot in here, good thing i brought my cool drinks."

Teo the let out a small meow. They could meow? Thats new.

I guess they are part lion. I tried to lift his wing but that proved to be a challange.

"Wow...he..is..heavy...wooaa!"

Then i was pressed by his heavy wing.

"Ok,ok! I give up,i give up!"

The pressure suddenly lossened ending up in a somewhat of embrace. He then put his head beside me to watch my every move eventually falling asleep.

"I guess you win Teo."i say laying down beside him." I have to wait for you to let me go,don't i?"

"Ok then. Might aswell get comfy."I say as i lay down beside him.

"Well,im still somewhat tired so fine i will sleep."i curled up and then try to sleep.

Just as i was about to fall asleep he put his paw on me with his claws retracted.

"Ok,sure,whatever,im too tired to complain anyway" i say as i fell asleep.

**_Eight hours lat_****_er_**

I woke up to see Teo open his eyes aswell.

"Good morning,sleepy paws."

He raised his head then started to groom his mane.

"Well,i hope you had fun keeping me captive. Farewell for now."

Teo then looked at me with an accepting look. He bowed his head one more time and flew off to another area. I turned back to the camp finally reaching it.

"Where were you,nya? I was worried the Kushala ate you."said Rocky hugging me.

"It's okay Rocky. I managed to kill the Daora,with the help of the same Teostra."

"Then what took you fourteen hours?"

"Fourteen hours??"

"Yeah!"

"Well,you see that Teostra kinda held me captive and obligated me to sleep. Not to mention when i killed the Daora i was dazed and fell asleep."

"He held nya captive? Meow thats a story!"

"Well now i need to call a Mernos."

After half an hour we arrive at Astera and i report my mission the comander.

"Mission complete sir!"

"Good job!But where were you? You went missing for fourteen hours Leyla! We were getting very worried."

"Well that same Teostra helped me again,but this time it made me sleep with it and i could nit get away since he was heavy,"

"Very weird behaviour again. Is this just a docile Teostra altoghether?"

"He seems to respect me. If i bow to him,he bows to me."

"Interesting...Anyway ,apeaking of Teostras there is one that i'd like you to get rid of,and i don't think he is the one you've become friends with wich is kind of a relief. But get some rest first. I don't think sleeping in the rock surface was a pleasant experience."

"Actually i slept besides his mane,wich was comfortable enough to sleep good. So i think i can tackle the quest."

"Ok,if you say so,but please be carefull"

"I will."i say as i pack my items into my pouch again. "Where was he spotted?"i ask.

"Elder's Recess."the comander responded.

"Of course."

I then call another Mernos and head back into the Recess.

"Well then first lets eat."After saying that i eat the food The Handler cooked for me.

Ok now it's time to head out again.

I search the entire locale for the Teostra and find it in the most unusual place. Nergigante's nest.

I drew my greatsword when he took his fighting posture. He was not Teo,wich was a big relief.

The Teostra charged at me but i was just fast enough to evade. Then i punished him with a gretsword blow into his face.

"That will hurt in the morning."just as i say that the Teostra rams his head into me and makes me land into a wall.

"This..*cough*..too. Owww."

I then charge at him but he evaded my attack and flew into the air curling himself inyo a ball of flames,ready to unleash a powerfull Supernova.

"No you don't!"i say firing a flashpod beneath him making him fall to the ground. After that i proceed to cut his tail wich came off fairly quickly.

Angered the Teostra roared and spread some sparkpowder on me then clenched his teeth making me explode.

After i got up i started feeling dizzy. When the Teostra realised it he curled again into a ball of flames and exploded. making me go into a wall then fell down nearly lfeless.

"...uh...oh"

After the Teostra finished his flashy move he came down to me preparing anither attack.

"So...*cough* this is it then. *cough*"

Just as the Teostra was about to fire at me a familiar face appears. It was Teo!

When he saw what was happening he imediatly charged at the other Teostra tackling it to the ground.

Then Teo started biting his neck fiercely.The motion did not go on for lonh since the Teostra was very surprised and died very quickly. Afte killing the inyruder he focused his attention upon me.

He came near me and started licking me again.

"Hey...Teo...*cough*...you...came...to save...me."

After a few moments he took me in his paws and flew off somewhere.

"Where...*cough*are you takinh *cough* me?"

**Aaaan cut.**

**That's about hit for this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See ya!**


	4. The Empress of Flames emerges

**Hello guys! Welcome to another chapter!****I have a proposition.**

** I will make a chapter of this story every two days,then make chapters for the other story in between.**

**Sounds good?**

** Anyway heres the chapter!**

As he took me away my sight started to black out.

Although i has won this hunt,i only needed one faint to be done for.After a few minutes i was out cold.

The Teostra took the huntress to the nearby volcano . He put her down and started looking for something. He knocked down a part of the wall to reveal a hidden potion. He took it gently with his claws and made her drink it. Although she was unconscious,the fluid already reched her stomach.

After a short while her wounds started to heal and she was begining to regain her conscience back. But something felt different.

Suddenly,out of her deep shoulder wound,blue fur stated coming out,spreading to her other shoulder aswell. After that little humps slowly emerged from her head,starting to look like a crown made of two horns. From the blue fur ,scales started forming around her body while she was increasing in size. Two members emerged from her back becoming longer by the minute. Her armor wouldn't hold it off for much more time. Then her shoes finally snapped,showing newly formed paws. Her leg bones started to shift aswell as her back,wich finally made her wake up.

"Uh...Wh-what...?..."she groaned.

Then bulge suddenly started breaking through her leggings,forming into a blue scaled tail with blue fur at the end. After that her face slowly started shifting into a snout. He flat teeth falling off,making way for sharp tusks. Now her body was fully covered in blue scales and her neck with blue fur. Her back arched,no longer being capable of walking on two legs,making her quadrupedal.

"What therrrr heckrrrrr is happening torr merr?"she struggled to say,becouse of her teeth and vocal cords shapeshifting.

"Wait! IM BECOMING A LUNASTRAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRR"she struggled to say again but this time she was no longer capable of human speech.She was indeed becoming a Lunastra,the female counterpart of a Teostra,wich was rarely seen. And as the final part of the transformation,her upper members started forming a blue mambrane.

Finally the transformation ceased,making the remnants of her armor and clothes to shatterand fall off her. She was now an adolescent Elder Dragon.

Wore out, the newly formed Empress of flames fell to the ground panting.

Still dazed by this unpleasant experience i take a look around but can't quite see what's out there. I shake my head a few times and see Teo looking at me with a weird look.

"Are you alright now?"i hear a voice.

I look around but don't see any human,only Teo.

"Um...Did you just talk? Ow...my body hurts..."

"I think it would be obvious since im the only one here."

I think im dreaming. Anyway thats the least of my problems.

"Wh-what...happened?"i squeal.

"You were very injured from the fight with our kind from earlier so i gave you a potion i had stocked up."

"_Our kind_?"i ask surprised.

"Well aren't you a blue mane now?"

"Im a hum--"i stop as i have a look at my body."WHAT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?"

"It seems you have transformed into one of my kind."

"No. No.NO.THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING."i say as i try to stand up but i end up falling on my back into a pool of lava.

"Im in a pool of lava. And im not melting away. Ok.This is too weird."

Teo looked concerned when he saw me fall,and almost rushed to save me.

"Im Leonidas by the way."he says with a relaxed tone.

"Im...Leyla."

Then i analised him. The Elder Dragons that came here from the Old World were very old,and came here to die. Leonidas,however,was an adolescent just like her now. He probably migrated here.

I then noticed that even though i was in a volcano,the temperature semmed normal,although i should be killed by this heat.

My belly started rumbling of hunger.

Now of all times?

"Is someone hungry?"said Leonidas.

I wobble my way out of the pool,hardly keeping on my legs. I need to get used to this.

"I guess i am..."i say shyly.

How can i get back to a human being? Now i can't go back to Astera.Not like this.

"What do we even eat?"

"Well,i like to ocasionally crunch and eat gunpowder but meat is the best to satisfy your hunger." Leonidas responded.

My stomach rumbled louder.

"Do you know anything edible around here?"

"You are lucky i stashed a wyvern corpse around here."he said bringing me a dead Dodogama.

I was reluctant at first but then my hunger got the best of me,so i started eating from the carcass. Half way eaten i give a look of concern to Leonidas.

"Don't worry, i ate before the battle."

"But now you must be hungry! It takes energy to battle."

"You need to eat up,i will hunt another time."

Beaten, i resume eating from the carcass,finishing it in ten minutes.

I then felt very,very tired and decided the best thing to do was to rest. I wobble to Leonidas and bow to him.

"Please stop that. A beautifull Empress like you doesn't need to bow to a wimpy Emperor like me."

"Thank you for the food Leonidas. And,you are not wimpy.After all,you took out three elder dragons consecutively."i say as i laid down beside him to sleep.

I laid down beside him becouse for some odd reason, i felt protected by him. Not to mention he was the only one i knew and trusted.

I then coiled myself into a ball of fur and scales instinctively,and becouse i saw other Teos sleep like that. Then i felt him do the same thing beside me.

A very weird day to be honest,but now id rather sleep. Maybe becouse of the food? I felt good staying beside him and i did not really know why.

Maybe this is not as bad as i thought.

Right?

**And that concludes this chapter.****Let me know what do you think of my suggestion.****Until next time lads!**


	5. Blizzard and Fire collide

**Helloo.****Ready for another chapter?**

**No?**

**Too bad.**

I wake up still beside Leonidas. Although this transformation thing wasn't that bad,i still hoped it was only a dream. I then get up and notice my mane was all dirty. I for some reason was tempted to lick it. For a second i thaught it was gross but did it anyway. After five minutes of grooming my mane was all cleaned up.I then streched my wings by mistake and a thaught came into my mind. But just as i was about to try it,i hear Leonidas waking up aswell.

"*yawn* Good morning Leyla..."he greeted.

"Good morning to you too Leonidas." i reply flapping my wings.

"I see you are preparing to leave."

"Not really. I am just trying to fly for my first time."i said while beating my wings even faster. After a short while i was up in the air maintaining a low altitude.

"Good job for a first flight!"he praised.

"Thank you."i reply now flying around the walls of the volcano."This is soo coool!".

Then i head for the top of the volcano.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that for your first flight! The winds are strong up there and you have little experience at flying!"i hear him shout. But i was too high up and couldn't hear it all.

"I will manage!"i shout back but as soon as i reach the top i regret my decision.

"Oh no...These winds are too tough for me..I should've listened to him." As i say that a strong gust of wind throws me into the wall wich lets me fall to the ground. "Woooooaa!". Leonidas qucikly flyes to counter my fall and manages to catch me but ends up falling too,since im not as light as i used to be when i was a human. It all ended with a big thud.

***THUD***

I have a strong sensation of Deja Vú.

I quickly get off him.

"Are you ok?"i ask him.

"Im fine,Leyla. I told you the winds are too strong."

"Im sorry. I did not hear the last part and--Oww!"i say as i put my right paw down. I apparently damaged it by falling.

"What happened?"

"I think i hurt my paw while falling..."I say as i lick it."Those rocks are awfully sharp."

"Let me see."he says as he takes my paw into his. "Hmm. It will heal in time but you need to stay put.I will bring you some herbs from the forest nearby."

"Thanks,Leonidas."i reply.

"You can thank me,by staying put and not hurting yourself even more."he said.

"Ok,ok." Then i laid down on the ground with my hurt paw on the other.I closed my eyes waiting to fall asleep since i couldn't do anything else right now. After a few minutes i hear Leonidas taking off.

I then drift off to sleep.

**_Half an hour later_**

I can hear something in my sleep.

I open my right eye and see a white figure. I lift my head to look better at it. It was Teostra that had a white fur. And it had an ice like appearence. Actually he was quite different from a normal Teostra.

"Hello,m'lady."

"Um...hello Leo--Wait! You are not Leonidas!"i say shocked.

"Leonidas?No,miss,im Blizzard. Is this your den?"

"No.It's Leonidas's."

"I understand. Come with me."

"I can't.My paw is injured and why would i even do that?"

"You have stayed with him and you are already injured. I can provide better care miss--umm."

"Leyla.My name is Leyla."

"Leyla.So what do you say?"

"Im sorry Blizzard but i can't .I promised him i'd stay here and not get into anymore trouble."

"Then,i have to take you by force."

"What?"i reply shocked,hoping he did not just say what i heard him say.

He then latched his claws into my back and tried to fly. At first my weight made him flinch but he appeared to be stronger than Leonidas since he managed to hold a steady altitude while flying with me in his claws.Leonidas couldn't even catch me.

"Leave me be! Let go of me!"i roar at him.

"You will do as i say on my turf."

"This is not your turf!"

"Then whose? Yours?"

"Leonidas's!"

"We'll see about that."

Then a sudden roar came from the volcano making Blizzard flinch. In that time i managed to wiggle out of his grasp and fall down. When he noticed my dissapearence i was already flying away back to the volcano.

"Oh,no you don't."i hear him say almost imedietly catching up to me.

I flapped as hard as i could trying to get away from him. Come on,come on. God why did i have i have to be so bad at flying?

After a few more meters he caught me with his claws.

"Please,don't hurt me."i squeal as my last resort.

"Oh im not going to hurt you Leyla. I have some special plans for you..." he said mis heviously. "Now,follow me or i will take you by force again."

"Fine.."I wish i knew how to fight with this body.Or at least that Leonidas would be here. I followed Blizzard a few more meters before he asked:

"How old are you?"

"Um...twenty five."

"You are not that young! I think you have at least fifty."

"Well thats rude." Please Leonidas, get here soon.

After awhile i get tired so we stop for a drink. We were a good few kilometeres away from the cave but im sure Leonidas isn't far.

"Can't you fly faster than that?"asks Blizzard annoyed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Becouse im not that good at flying."

"Uhh..."

If we are going to keep things like this Leonidas will surely show up.

As i was drinking some water from the pond i hear him approaching my back.

"You know what? To hell with it. If we are going to keep it like this we will never reach my territory.."

Then he mounted me. HE FREAKING MOUNTED ME.

" OWW--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Something i should've done from the start." he said continuing it.

"No.No.no."i said then pushed him back with my legs before he was about to start it"I am NOT your object!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes i am pretty sure."a loud voice was heard from across the mountain.

"Leonidas! Help!"i say flying towards him but Blizzard cuts me off mounting me again.

"Im not done with you Leyla."he said continuing the motion.

"Get...ngh...off...ngh...ME NOW."i said pushing him back.

Then Leonidas fires a stream of fire at Blizzard making him fall back.

"Are you alright Leyla?What did he do to you?"

"He fucking mounted me and basically kidnapped me."

"Oh.He's gonna freaking pay for doing that. Now go back to the cave. I will join you as fast as i can." He said while he was getting warmer.

"Ok Leo."i say heading back. I flew a considerable distance away but just enough to see their fight.

~Leonidas POV~

"What are you doing ON MY TURF?"i roar at him.

"Securing a mate."he responds.

"She has the right to choose ,not to be kidnapped just becouse you wanted her. You kidnapped her and not to mention mounted her without her permission. She isn't even in heat! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"i roar wich made him fall back a bit.

"We'll se about that! I will make her my mate and humilliate you in front of her!"he responds.

I then lounge on him biting him by the neck. He does the same thing but with less power. It still hurt nonetheless. He roared then a sudden blizzard came out of nowhere. I spread my dust around him fooling him that my dust is his hail. I clench my teeth and the dust explodes. The explosion made him stop the blizzard and fall down to the ground. I then channel my heat into one final blow.A Supernova to his face. I get very close and unleash it upon him.

"ARGHH..!!!!-"he roared in pain.

"That should teach you. Hmph."i say in triumph. "Where's my humiliation now,hm?"

"Uh..."

"Now listen to my fucking words. If i ever find you on my turf again you are going to have a very bad time.Worse then this one. AND IF YOU EVER LAY A CLAW ON LEYLA AGAIN I WILL END YOUR VERY EXISTANCE. GOT THAT?"

"Uh...yea...whatever...ughh..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. PLEASE REPEAT WHAT YOU HAVE SAID." i said getting hotter .

"I said i understand! I understand!"

"Now. GET OFF MY TURF!"

He scrammed to the icy island near this one. I hope Leyla's okay. I then flew towards my den.

~Leyla POV~

"Leo won! Yes!"i said excited. "Now i need to get back as soon as possible." Since the volcano was close by i reached the cave in no time. I then laid down waiting for him.

Suddenly a telltale shadow comes from the top of the volcano.It's Leonidas!

He lands down next to me.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, not physically. But i really hope i dont get pregnant."

"Did you feel attracted to him?"

"No."

"Then you won"t get pregnant."

"Phew...thats a relief."i sigh.

"Now,about that paw of yours." he said pointing at it.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it! Ow! But my body didn't "

"Here are some herbs.Coil them around your wound."

"I can't with one paw." I already knew that by myself i couldn't do it. Even as a human i still needed another person's help."Can you help me?" i ask blushing a little.Why am i blushing?

"Sure. Here you go."he said wrapping the herbs around my wound.

"Thank you...for everything."

"You can thank me by-"i cut him off with a lick to the face

"By doing that. Thats a small gift for helping me."

"Ok then. Thanks. Now get some rest we had a long day." He blushed too!

"Ok..Leo."i say coiling myself beside him again. He does the same thing but closer than last time to the point of our manes and wings touching. Although it was already hot in there from the lava,his warmth was better.

"Goodnight Leo...*yawn*.."

"...*yawn *...Goodnight Leyla..."

**And thats about it for this chapter.****I know a longer one yaay.****See ya in the next one!**


	6. Blue Flame Princess

**Hello-Hello!**

**Welcome to another chaper of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

I wake up in an empty room. Darkness everywhere.No light whatsoever. Leonidas was nowhere in sight aswell. I walk to what it seems like a small figure. The little figure came between my legs lik_e hidin__g _from something. The little figure tenses up. From far away into the darkness a white spec could be seen.I looked closer and what i saw horiffied me. It was Blizzard flying towards us. I intinctively put myself between the attacker and his target.

"I will make you my mate wether you like it or not"i hear him say.

Just when he was going to attack i wake up again,this time for good.

When i open my eyes i see Leonids standing in front of me.

"Is everything allright Leyla? You were whining a lot in your sleep last night."he said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah...Im fine..."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Look i had a nightmare where a small monster figure hid between my legs from that white mane,Blizzard. He said he will make me his mate wether i like it or not.Then i woke up ."

"He won't come for you as long as im around. You'll be fine i promise."

Again my mane was all dirty so i decided to clean it again and after ten minutes my mane was now beautifull again.

"Leyla."

"Yes?"

"I think its time to teach you how to hunt and use your flames."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

"Now pay attention.By channeling heat through your body you can make a supernova of your own. And by heating up your throat you can fire streams of fire of your own. Not to mention the dust."

"But if i did my supernova here wouldn't that kill you?"

"No.I will be fine. Im immune to fire attacks after all."

I then channel my heat through my body snd erupt in a big explosion of blue fire making the wall bebind me fall.

The wall was going to hit me but Leonidas stopped it just in time.

"Thank you!"

"That happens sometimes so-"i cut him off with a lick again.

"A little gift for helping me aga-"he did the same thing. I blushed to that.

"Well,i could grow used to that.."he said blushing aswell.

"Me too."i said laying down.

"Lets hunt!"

"But i don't know how."

"I will teach you."

"Thank you."

After the chat we head out of the volcano and into the recess.

In a quarter od an hour we find a lone Dodogama.

"Here. Lets try hunting this thing for your first hunt Leyla. Leyla?"

As he looks back at the Dodogama i was already battling it. The battle wasn't really fair becouse i was bigger than it and killed it no problem.

After that Leonidas came to me.

"I see you are already hunting good. Good job!"

"Thanks-"but i get cut off by some screeches.

"Help! Help!"a little female voice was heard.Then out of nowhere a little Lunastra came to me and hid between my legs.

"Umm...Can i help you?"

"Hes coming for me! He killed Daddy and he is coming for me!"she said sobing.

"Who is he?"

Then, like the little one,out of nowhere Blizzard appears.

"Now where did that scum run off to?"Blizzard finally walks in front of us.

"You again."he snarled..

Then Leonidas came from behind me..

"I thaught i told you to GET.OFF.MY.TERRITORY."he roared then jumped on Blizzard.

"Everything's going to be okay small one.Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No.Im fine.."she says still sobbing..

"Good.Now can you tell me if your mommy is still allive?"

"I don't know..."

"Here's a better question:Do you know how to get back to you're den?"

"*sniff*...yeah...*sniff*"

"Then lets go. He won't bother you for now."

After half an hour we manage to reach her den.

"Mommy! Mommy?Are you okay?"

"Im fine sweetheart but i thaught i told you to run away.I don't know if i can protect you this time. *cough*"

"It's fine.She helped me! And her mate is fighting that white mane! It is all going to be okay!"

"We are not really mates though..."i whisper

Then her mother looked at me.

"Thank you so much for helping her. I m forever in your debt miss."

"Don't mention it. Im Leyla and im happy to help. I know what that monster can do from personal experience."

"Then you know what happened to me."

"Im sorry about your loss."

"Even if Blizzard won't wonder into your territory anymore he will still come back to me. I can't risk Luna's life again. Is there too much to ask for you to take care of her?"

"Of course i will. I can't stand seeing her like this. She needs to be happy."

"Thank you for everything. Luna? From now on she will take care of you."

"Why?"

"You will understand when you'll be older."she responds.

"I don't want to leave you forever!"

"We can still meet at times if you want."i told them.

A loud growl of pain could be heard from the forest.

"Quick! Hes coming back! Go before he catches you too! Luna i will always love you!"

"Come small one.We need to get away!"

"Ok mommy.Can i call you mommy too?"

"You can call me anything you want sweetie.Now hold on to my back we will take a shortcut."

"Ok mommy."

I then flew above the forest. When i looked down i saw Blizzard coming back to the cave. Oh boy.

Now i need to find Leonidas again.

I return to his den where i put my kill aswell.

Then we waited. Luna cuddled with my mane. After an hour i hear some flaps outside of the volcano.

Leonidas landed im front of me.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I helped this little one find her mother but she couldn't take care of her anymore because of him. So i decided to take care of her."

"Where is the little bugger?"

"Take a look."i say as we both look down at Luna.

"Hey small one. You are safe now. No one can hurt you."

Than she jumped in his mane.

"Thanks Dad! Can i call you Dad?"

"Of course."

"Now whos hungry?"i ask excited.

"Me! Me! Me!"Luna quickly responds.

"Here.Dig in."

"You make a very kind blue mane. You know that?"he asks while licking my injured paw.

"Thank you..."That lick felt awfully good.

Then we both laid down beside eachother waiting for Luna to finish.

When she ate her fill she then came between us and started to lick me.

"Thank you for taking care of me.*sniff*"

"It's alright Luna. It's alright.You don't need to cry now."i say licking her reassuringly.

"Ok *sniff*"

Then Leonidas licked her aswell.

"Now,now little one shush. Lets go to sleep. We all had a long day."

Luna imediatly fell asleep between us.

I then lick Leonidas once again.

"Thank you for letting me take her in."

Then he returned the favour.

"Thank you for being so kind."he responds.

After that we fell asleep beside Luna.

**Another one done. Oh yees.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews and support.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	7. Vengeance

**Hello peeps!**

**How are ya doin?**

**Good?**

**Here's a chapter to feel even better.**

**(Lil warning: A little 18 content ahead )**

**:D**

The next morning i woke up to see Luna cuddled up with me but Leonidas was nowhere to be found.

I noticed that i was now coiled around her,keeping her warm. Suddenly i hear some wing flaps outside of the cave and after a few moments i see Leonidas trying to come back as stealthly as he could.

"Hey.Good morning!"i whisper.

"Well.Someone's up early."he responded.

"Shh. Tune your voice down.Someone is still sleeping y'know?"i whisper back.

"Sorry."he whispers aswell then lays beside me.

"Where have you been?"i ask

"I was patrolling my territory."

"Thats whay you do every morning?"

"Yeah. But you don't usually see me leave unless you wake up early, like now."

"Oh,ok."i say putting my head down.

"Already sleeping again?"

"Well i got to do something untill Luna wakes up."

"True."he said laying down beside me. "Have i ever told you that you are a special blue mane?"

"Maybe becouse i was a human before?"

"That too. But,you are very kind and understanding. Always ready to help. You have a good heart."

"Th-thank you..."i said blushing. "No one has ever told me that...They always said that i need to hunt to be appreciated..."

"Well ,you're here now so none of that matters anymore."he says grooming his mane

"I guess so..."

"You're mane is dirty."he told me. And he was actually right. My mane was dirty vut before i could say anything else he started grooming me.

I couldn't help but lay my head down again and let him lick my mane.

"It feels weirdly comforting..."i whisper to myself.

"There.Now you're mane is beautifull again."

I take a look at myself and thank him again.

"Thank y-"but he cuts me off with another lick to the face.

"One for good messure."he said now blushing a little.

I return the favour and groom his mane too but i did not have much to clean so instead i lick his snout.

"Two for good messure."i say after licking him.

He doesn't get to say anything else since apparently someone has woken up. I lift my wing revealing Luna opening her eyes.

"Good morning Luna."we greet at the same time.

"Good morning Mommy and Daddy."she said starting to get up.

"So, what are we doing today?"she asked.

"First,clean you're mane."i say starting to lick her little mane.

"Thank you!"

After a few minutes she was all cleaned up. Wait, did i just do that?

Then she started playing with my tail since there was nothing else around.

"Having fun little one?"i ask.

"Yes! This tail is so good to play with!"

"Im glad "i say putting my head down again.

After a while she stopped and came to my face.

"Mommy im hungry."she said with a sad tone.

"Ok.Stay with Daddy while i hunt for food,okay?"

"I don't want meat though."

"She needs milk."replied Leonidas.

"Uhm?...okay? Where do we get milk from?"i ask Leonidas.

"I think you should know,since you are a female."

"What? You mean?"

"Yeah. She needs that milk."

"But i don't know if i have any."

"Maybe you should eat first?"

"Ok so it turns out im going out hunying anyways. Luna,stay with Daddy untill i come back ,okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy."

I then head out into the recess to find some prey. I scouted the view with my eyes but no Dodogamas. So i needed to venture futher in the forest. I eventually find a dead Aptonoth in a cave. Weird. I never saw these guys in the recess.

But when i started eating from it i heard a loud thump.

"Well,well,well.Look who's here."a known voice talked. Oh boy i know that voice and it spells danger.

I slowly turned around facing Blizzard.

"So you finally decided to leave that redmane and be mine?"

"No! Why would i do that? I was just searching for food."

"So after whag you put me through you now come into my territory and steal my food?"

"This isn't your turf! Is Leonidas's and i found this in this cave!"

"Take a good look around, beautifull.You have tresspassed into my territory.This is my part of the island. And to be honest i was the one who stashed that carcass there."he replied.

"Uhm.."

"Thats right beauty.Now that you are on my turf you will pay for what you did to me."he said with a michevious look in his eyes..

Great.Now im cornered.What do i do?

He then charged at me with full speed. With little time to think i fire a stream of blue flames at him but he manages to evade it. He then jumps on me making us both fall to the ground and land with him on top of me.

"I told you i wasn't done with you that day and that Leonidas helped you ran away.Now we can resume."he said starting that motion again.

"S-stop...ngh...it...ngh"i moan.

"Oh please. I already know that you have that bluemane cub at your nest den."

"Agrhh...ngh"i try to growl but i cut myself out.

"I hope you can handle a few more."

"Get.OFF.ME."I manage to gather strenght and push him off before he finishes.

"Playing hard to get again,huh? Alright im fine with that."he sakd lounging at me again this time missing.

I then channel my heat through my whole body and unleash a powerfull blue supernova wich pushed Blizzard out of the cave severely hurting him.

I then fly away with the carcass before the cave fell down. I managed to get back in record time since ive gotten used to the wings.

"Leyla! What happened?!"

"Blizzard happened."

"Did yoi manage to escape before...he...you know."

"Yes.I wondered into his turf though thinking it was part of yours."

"Ours."he replied.

"Ours? You're sharing it with me?"

"Well yes."

"Thank you.."i responded blushing then i remembered about Luna and started eating from the carcass.

After a short while Luna comes to me.

"Mommy? What happened? Did he hurt you?Are you okay?"

"Im fine sweetie.Stop worrying. Now,i hope you are still hungry."

"Yes!"she said while stating to suckle.

After a ten minutes she finally finishes and comes to sleep beside me. Becouse of her i was drained out of energy so i cuddled with her and quickly closed my eyes.

Then Leonidas came and coiled around us and started licking us from time to time.

**And heres the end. Wow, Blizzard is really becoming quite the entagonist.**

**Anyway see ya.**


	8. Big-horned Beast

**Heyooooo**!

**Welcome to another chapter of this fic!**

**Eennjoy!**

I wake up to see Luna still cuddled with my mane amd Leonidas was wrapped around me aswell. There was an awfull smell of blood even though there was no prey there. The smell came from Leonidas.

yawn* "Leo?"

"Yes Leyla?"

"What's with that awfull smell?"

"*sniff* I don't smell anything..*sniff*"

"You are bad at lying.Do you know that?What happened?" i say as i slowly left Luna beside Leonidss then inspected him.

"It's nothing really...Ack-"he groans in pain.

"Nothing.Sure.Let's leave it at that.-"i say but i finally find his open wound."Oh my gods! This surely isn't nothing! Leonidas!Explain yourself!"

"Well,while patrolling my turf i encountered a big-horned dragon and we battled.Although i won i did not manage to kill him but i did wound him pretty bad."

"And he did the same to you.Look at this deep gash! "i say worried.Then i started licking it to heal it faster.

He groaned in pain for a short while untill he got used to it.

"This feels good..."

"I know.Does it hurt anymore?"

"Not as much as before."he said with a meow.

"You know,there is a trick that i always did to calm my cats."

"And that would be?"

I then scratch his chin to wich he lets out a meow and falls,down motionless.

"This.Now you cannot move for about an hour or so."

"Wow...I will remember this!"he said

"Uh-uh this is revenge for making me sleep with under your wing."i said with a grin on my face.

Then i lay down next to Luna again and try to go back to sleep.

~Short Unknown POV~

"Hmm...Thats a good trick to know..."

**_After three hours_**

**_~Leyla POV_**

"*yaawn*Good morning.."i say lifting my head up.

"Good morning Mommy!"said Luna staying in my mane.

"Where's Daddy?"i ask her.

"I don't really know.I woke up beside you buy didn't see him."she said with a sad tone.

"Maybe he's out hunting"i suggest.

As we were talking about him slme flaps could be heard fro outside. Again Leonidas was heading in the cave as stealthly as he could.

"It's no use,we are awake. Where have you been?"

"That horned dragon came back and i managed to drive him off.-ugh"he says but limps to us.

"Oh no! He really messed you up this time,didn't he?"i ask seeing a big hole in his ribs. "Are you allright?"i said lickimg his wounds.

"Yeah,im good-uhg."

"Daddy? What happened?Are you okay?"said the young one brushing herself against him.

"It will heal in time."he said relaxed.

"Not this though. You need special care."i say worried but when i look back the hole it started to get smaller. His scales were growing back.Then i look at him.

"I told ya."

"Never scare me like that again.Ever"i say groomimg my mane.

"Sorry.But he came to our den and was going to attack us!"

"Apologies accepted."i say now grooming Luna.

"Mommy im hungry.."said Luna.

"Here,drink up."

After she was full she laid on Leonidas and drifted to sleep.

"Im going hunting.Leo please stay safe and protect Luna.."

"Okay.".Then i head out to search for prey.

I search the entire volcano and still no Dodogamas.I go to the transition area and find the Nergi Leo's been talking about. We both growl at eachother and then start to fight. He was very powerfull and sturdy dealing with my flames just fine,i on the other claw,was barely dodging his attacks. no wonder Leo's badly injured.Then i lounge at him making him fall to the ground.After that i umleashed my supernova instantly killing him.

"I guess it will have to do."

I then drag it's carcass to the cave.

" Lunch time Leo!"i say pushing it towards him.

"Don't you want to eat?"

"Im fine.You need it more than me."i said laying down beside Luna.

"You've gotta be starving after the fight!"

"I will eat after you eat.Sounds good?"

"Huuuh...okay."

After he ate his fill there only remained a quarter of the carcass left.

"Thank you"he said licking my mane..

"You're welcome."i said licking Luna. She just stayed there,to be licked by me. I think she liked it. I surely did when he licked me. Wait what did i just think?

I felt weirdly comfortable.

"Let's sleep for the rest lf the day..."i suggest.

"I won't complain."saoid Leonidas wrapping around me..Why do i suddenly feel even mlre comfortable. with him around my back.

"As long as im with you."the little one said cuddling with my mane again.

**Okay this is a very late and short upload but i felt very sick today so i barely managed to write this. Sorry**


	9. Wounded

**Hiii!****How are ya doin?**

**Good?**

**Ok!**** Here's another chapter!**

I wake up cuddled with Luna,but Leonidas is nowhere to be seen.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?"i hear her waking up.

"I do not know sweetie. Maybe hes patrolling the territory? All i know is if he comes back wounded again,he will not like what happens next."

Then Luna started playing with my tail again. Then it hit me. Wait. I am nlw living with a Teostra in hks den,mothering a baby Lunastra as a Lunasrra myself. My life took a ninety degree turn it seems. Since i am missing from Asrera for a damn week now,im surprised they did not notice my abssence by now. After all,i was a pretty good huntress,right? I guess this is my life now.Hey what's that sound?

Some loud flaps could be heard frlm outside.

"I think it's Leonidas,though im not sure."

It was another Teostra.He looked at me then at Luna. After that he started to growl at Luna. Scared,she hid between my legs again.

"You are not going to hurt her!"i snap at him.

The Teostra then looked at me and snapped aswell.

"Who's to say? Is she your cub?"he asks with a very aggresive voice.

"Y-yes.."i say intimidated but still trying to hold my ground.

"I see.."

He then charged at me pushing me intk the wall leaving Luna defenseless.

"Now,to deal with you...sweetheart.."he says mischevioisly.

"Don't you hurt her!"i growl charging at him aswell. Although charging at him with full force he appeared to be unfazed by my hit.

"Oh please,you might aswell save your energy for my cubs.."he said.

"Oh you did not say what i heard you say."

"So what if i did?"

I channel my heat and unleash my Supernova at him pushing him into the wall. I got Luna in my mouth and put her behind me.

"Oh,thats cute.You call that a Supernova? Let me show you what it's really like."he said charging his heat.

"This is not good."

Then i picked Luna up and covered her.

"Sweetie hear me up,when i say 'Run' you run and try to find Daddy,okay?"

"*sniff*will you be okay Mommy?I don't want to lose you too. *sniff*"she screeched.

"Im going to be okay as long as you will be okay. Now do what i told you to do."

"Ok..i promise."

After a minute the Teostra unleashed his Supernova upon us. That hurt so bad that i think my back fur is now roasted.I thaught i should benunfazee by his attack since i am a fire elder dragon.

"Now Luna,RUN!"

Hearing the signal she took off to the forest.

"No problem, i will deal with her later."he said then looked at me."Now,whats you're name beauty?"

"Not this shit again.Im fed up with you redmanes just wanting to mate with me."i said turning my back to him and walking away.

"If you wish not to be mated with thats a bad move beautyfull"he said behinning to run.

"What?Wh-"i try to plead but i get pushed to the ground face first.Now i cant do anything but wait for Leonidas.

Then he stopped.

"Um,what?"

"You are not in heat.It is pointless jating with you since you will not become pregnant.I need to kill that cub first."

I then get up and look at him.

"You will not kill her."i say unfolding my wings.

"This should be interesting."

~Luna POV~

"I need to find Daddy and quick. I dont want to lose her too."

I run accross the forest through the tall grass.

"Daddy? Daddy? Where are you?"i call him.

Out of nowhere a giant shadow looms above me .

"Daddy? Daddy! Help!"

Then he comes down to me.

"Did something happen little one?"

"A big redmame is in our home and Mommy is battling him! Please help her!"

Wasting no time he picked ip with his claws then flew as fast he could to our home.

~Leonidas POV~

"Leyla! Leyla? Are you okay?"i say putting Luna down.

"Im fine Leo!-argh"she gets cut off.

"So,you're her mate?"

"So,you're the on whose been hurting my family?"

We both growl then a fight starts. He bit my leg very hard wich hurt a lot but i managed to gwt out kf his grasp and bite his neck wich made him fall down.

"You will not hurt them!"i growl then snap his neck. After that he fell on the ground,lifeless.

"Leyla are you okay?"i quickly ask her.

"Im fine,im fine,he did not hurt me too much. He was trying to get to Luna.*cough*"

I tjrn my attention to Luna who was staying at the entrance.

"Luna? Sweetie are you okay? Are you hurt?"i ask while picking her up then putting her beside Leyla.

"Im fine Daddy.Mommy are you allright?"

"Yes sweetheart.*cough*"

Then Luna runs to Leyla's leg.

"No you're not!*sniff* Look at your leg!"she says licking Leyla's wound.

"What happened? It's a pretty deep gash."i said inspecting her wound.

"That? It's nothing see?-ack."she said while trying to get up,but fails miserably.

Suddenly a rock started moving off the ceiling.It was about to fall on Luna but Leyla quickly put her wing above her.

"Argh!"she whined.

"LEYLA!"

"MOMMY!"

We both shout at the same time.

It appeared that the rock hit her wing bone hard. I start to lick her wing to soothe her pain.

"Mommy! Are you alright? Oh no your wing!"shemstarts to lick her wing aswell.

"Don't worry sweetie. Im going to heal in due time."

"Maybe that gash will,but you need to stay put so it can heal. That means no more exiting the den nor hunting for you. I will hunt for you untill you heal."i say laying down beside her.

"Okay..."she said dissapointed.

"Don't worry.You've done good today.Without you Luna would not be alive."i reassure her.

~Leyla POV~

He then licked my wing again and put Luna between us.

"But if Luna wouldn't have found you,I-"i get cut off by him licking my face.

"Im here now. No one will hurt us anymore."he says.

"Mommy?"

I turn my attention to Luna.

"Yes love?"

"Please get better soon.*sniff*"

"It's alright.Stop crying and lets sleep."i said licking her reassuringly.

"Okay..."she said cuddling with my mane.Then i embtace her with my good wing and fall asleep.

**Sorry for missing an upload day but i was busy studying again.(oof)****I will try and upload a chapter of my valstrax story today but no promises.****So long lads!**


	10. Reunion

**Hello lads! I welcome to another chapter of this story!****Enjoy!**

After sleeping the night with Leo and Luna,my leg injury seemed to have healed a little. But i couldn't help licking my wound. I guess it was something from my newly acquiered Lunastra instincts?I don't really know. But what i do know is that Leonidas started taking care of me more intensely.

"Good morning..."i greet him.

To that he just yawns and gives my injured wing a cautious look.

"It's still injured if thats what you wanted to know.It can't heal overnight."

"I know,but i want to see how the healing progresses. It is important."

"Ok Doc."i humour him.

He then comes face-to-face with me.

"Uhm...hi?"i said weirdly."At least can go and drink some water?"i ask Leo.

"I don't know. Could be dangerous."

"But won't you protect me?"i tease him.

"Mhm..."

"Pretty please...?"

"Fine fine.I will escort you to some water."

"Thank you!"i said jumping up on my legs. Bad move.I imediatly started slipping back down but Leo managed to catch me just in time.

"Thank...you.."i said now blushing hard.

"You're..welcome..." he said blushimg aswell. Then Luna woke up.

"Good morning Mommy,Daddy!"she greets then looks at my leg wound and licks it aswell

"Good morning sweetie!"i greet her.

"So are we going or what?"he asks licking his paws.

"Yes.Sweetheart we are going to drink sone water. Do you want to join us?"

"Ok."she said climbing my back.

It took us almost an hour to get there by foot but when we finally did i drank like three galons of water.Then i looked around. I only now noticed that there was another Lunastra and judjing by the smell,she is Luna's natural mother!

"Greetings Leyla!"she said.

"Hello!"

"How's Luna?"she eagerly asked.

"See for yourself."i respond while showing she is on my back.

"Oh my!How much you've grown!"

"Mommy...?"Luna shyly asked.

"Yes?"we both respond.

"Umm..woops..sorry ive got too used to it.."

"Hello sleepypaws! How are you?"

"Im fine.You?"

"Just like you."

"So..how have you been surviving Blizzard?"i ask her.

"Tough life. He always wants to mate even though its not heat season yet.Seriously what is wrong with him?"

"Since you are older and more experienced than me,could you tell when does the heat season start?"

"In Summer-wait,so you did not have cubs untill Luna?"

"No?"

"Oh golly."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know.It depends."

"Depends on-?"

"If you wanna do it with that hot redmane..."

"Paws off.Hes mine."Where did that come from?

"See? You're already defending him.You two have been through a lot,haven't you?"

I silently nodded.

"Look here's how you know you are in heat.You start rubbing yourself around things more often.You groom yourself more often.And you ptactically want to stay as close to a redmane as possible."

"Thanks for the tips."

"It's the least that i can do for saving and taking care of my dear Luna."

A distant roar is heard from afar.

"Thats Blizzard.*sigh*I gotta go."she said saddened.

"Be carefull!"i warn her.

"I will.Take care!"

I then turn my attention to Luna and Leo who were apparently playing in the grass .

"Having fun?"i ask them laying down.

Luna just nodded and came to my fur to cuddle.

Leonidas came to me aswell and asked me:"So...hows the deal woth Blizzard and Luna's natural mother?"

"She said it's tough."

"I can only what hes doing with her and i dont like what i see."

"Yeah.."

Luna then started playing in my mane.

"Oh Luna..At least clean yourself before playing with my fur."i say licking my mane.

"Okay Mommy."she responded doing the same thing."Luna why don't you go and play in the forest a little?"i said rubbing myself against Leonidas' mane.

"Sure."

After that i turned my attention to Leonidas. I then proceeded to rub myself against him again.

"So..."

"So?"

"So...you're in heat."

"What about it?"

"I've got a question for you."

"Yes i want to be yours."

"How did you know i was going to ask that? "

"What can i say? Im pretty good at guessing things."

"So,shall we start my love?"he askes.

"Yes but be gentle please."

"I will."

_**After an hour**_

"I feel like im in heaven."i finally say at the end.

Then i cuddle with him ending the session just in time while Lunas was coming back.She seemed to be tired.

"Are you tired sweetie?"i ask her nonschallantly.

"Yea.And im hungry too."

"Here drink up"i said closing my eyes since i was tired aswell.

After a few minutes Luna cuddled with me and Leo again.

**A shorter chapter becouse i don't have time unfortunetlym Sorry!**


	11. Human Contact and Maternal Instincts

**Hi peeps! Im back!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Jk i still have an exam but i figured i can do another chapter in the meantime!**

**Let the chapter roll!**

**The next day**

I woke up the next morning beside Leo and Luna who were still sleeping. Luna was cutely sleeping in Leo's mane while he was on his back deep in his sleep.

"Aww..."i whisper.

After that i go to the nearby lake to drink some water.Just before i was about to drink though,i just now noticed that the water is very pure and i can even see my own reflection!

"Wow,i really am beautifull!"i say surprised.

Then i start grooming my mane,it got all sticky with a few bugs,here and there. Its good to have some me time every now and then!

A strange sound could be heard from across the forest.

"Hm?What was that? I don't recognize that cry."

Although i knew the Recess very well since ive hunted many wyverns there i didn't actually explore this part of the island.

Now the sound was getting closer and louder.

I tense up.

"If this is a new monster,i have to report back to Ast--...

Oh. Right. Im a Lunastra now."

After a few more minutes ,a wooden cart with many items was being pushed by some felynes, directly in front of me.

They didn't seem to notice me,wich was funny. Like really,now,how can you miss a gigantic Elder Dragon! Not to mention Royalty! I am to be acknowledged!

Where did That just come from?

Anyway i give a quick growl wich sends the cats running for their lives!

"Hah! Scaredy cats!"

Then i could hear some footsteps. Little footsteps. Not palico-like but not a monster either.

"Allright,allright! What's happening in-"he cuts himself out while he sees me.

"here..."He continues,slowly but surely backing away.

"Well,hi Ace!"i screech happily.

"OH GOD NO !"he yells jumping on the ground.

Hmmm.Maybe i looked too threatning? I slowly made my way to him and gave him a good ol' lick on the face.

"OW! That hurts y'know!"he said now more mad than scared. The he stopped himself.

"Huh.Never really thaught of that."i growled sarcastically.

"Well,it's still better then an Explosion or Supernova i guess."he replied retorically."Why are you so docile though...?"he asks himself.Not waiting for my response "I guess it's becouse of mating season.Am i-"

He doesn't get to finish becouse i quickly do a tail sweep knocking him on the ground.

"That's what you get!"

"I guess i deserved that,huh.Anyway i need to go now so..."

"Not so fast! Get your thrash first!"i say easily pushing the cart in his direction."A Monarch doesn't need this stuff!"

Seriously!Where are these coming from!

He easily catches it."Allright i get it,i get it"He says pushing it away.

I quickly go back to my family to see how they are doing.

And then ,for some very odd reason my instincts go wild!

_Protect__ your__ cub._

I don't get any chance to think of anything else becouse in a matter of seconds i was now coiled around Luna ,warming her up.

What.Was.That?

I really am like her mother!

Wow!

After i got her in my paws, i layed down beside my mate who unknowingly put his wing on me wich was actually warm and comfortable,despite my size.

_Get energy. To help your cub you need to have energy to hunt and for milk._

Acutally i could just doz_e off._I have_ to have energy for Luna._

Thats all i thaught untill ive fallen alseep.

~Leonidas POV~

This morning i got awakened by my beautifull Empress and mate .But she didn't have to know. I just put my wing on her to protect her and the cub. That's what mates do.

Like magic, she falls asleep almost instantly. She is vey cute when she sleeps like that! Especially with Luna!

_Patroll Territory._

"I need to patroll the turf. I don't want any unwanted visitors."

I quickly flew across the Crystal Area,The High Peaks and the Volcanos.All clear.

_Protect mate. Protect cub._

"I need to go back"i said flying to my most beautifull mate and cub. To my delight they were still sleeping so i wrapped my wing around her and joined them in slumber.

**That's all for today folks!**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
